Quite Unexpected
by Holy Angel Heart
Summary: On a dark night while everyone is asleep and all over the lights are out, one basement is lively. Who is that person brewing a potion? Who is that being tied to a chair with a blindfold on! Only way to find out is to read. Read at your own risk.


**Title: Quite Unexpected**

**Pairing: Hanamiya and Kuroko (Requested by iivogelchen)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**A/N: I'm a little sad that I didn't write the first HanaKuro, but I'll get over it. Got inspiration from Google images of Hanamiya and I haven't done anything related to this at all yet...okay Jelly would be similar in a way, but it's still different. (I just found out that Hanamiya's birthday is only two days before mine o.o)**

**-x-x-**

The sky was dark, the animals were quiet, and the trees were asleep. The lights in the homes were off, people lay in their beds, and not even the rats scampered across the kitchen floor. All was silent...all except for one house where one of the windows was illuminated. It was the window for the basement.

Muffled screaming could be heard, but no one came to free the man tied to the chair.

"Let me go!" The person had a black cloth tied around their head, concealing their eyes.

The figure before him clicked their tongue. "You must pay for your crimes my dear~" The voice sang in a sing song tone. The black cauldron boiled on top of the fire. Black liquid changed to purple and then to a deep blue. The mysterious person smirked in delight and murmured another incantation, the liquid glowed. It then turned to light blue. "Ah hah!" They picked up the wooden ladle, dipped it into the cauldron, and then poured the liquid into a wine glass.

"Crimes?" he laughed. "All I do is play basketball."

"That's what I hate about you. You don't even care that you've hurt so many people." The figure walked towards him, hips swaying side to side. The pointy hat on top of their head shifted to the side as they pulled down the blindfold.

"You..." with the cloth gone, the male's dark eyes widened. "What have I ever done to you?"

"It's about time you got what was coming to you Hanamiya, especially for what you said to Tetsu-kun."

"What?"

The figure smirked, holding the glass towards Hanamiya's lips. "Open Wide."

"No! Stop! Ugh," his voice was cut off as the liquid was forced down his throat. He coughed loudly. "W-What did you do to me?"

The person chuckled. "You'll see," she beamed as his eyes started to flutter close right before he lost consciousness. She laughed again. "Anyone who messes with Tetsu-kun shall meet the same fate..." The clouds above the house rumbled with thunder and lightning flashed in the distance...

**-x-x-**

"Oi Kuroko!" Kagami ran up to the male whom had a book in his hands, heading for the school gate. "Where are you going?"

"Oh hello Kagami-kun," Kuroko said, not looking away from the pages of the book. He turned the page and continued to walk

Kagami felt his vein throb. "Where are you going?"

"Home."

"What about practice?" Kagami frowned, the male usually never missed practice.

"I already told Hyuuga-senpai and Riko-senpai," he finally glanced at the male. "I'll see you tomorrow." Kuroko gave him a little bow and walked away from the red head.

"Jeez." Kagami shook his head. With his eyes glued to the book, he's bound to hurt somebody. He turned around, jogging to the gym to play with the team.

Although Kagami didn't give it much thought, his feeling wasn't far off from what would happen on Kuroko's way home.

Kuroko silently read the novel in his hands, his ears perked for any noises. He wasn't watching where he was going and almost walked into a pole a couple of times. He really needed to stop reading, but the book was so interesting that he couldn't do it no matter how many times he almost got ran over. In all honesty, he was surprised that he hadn't bumped into anyone yet. No one was on the back roads he used to walk home, which is the way he liked it...but it was eerie none the less.

Suddenly, Kuroko felt something squishy under his feet and heard the sound of a hiss. He jumped and looked down to see a dirty gray cat glaring at him, nurturing its hurt tail.

Kuroko felt a wave of guilt and kneeled down beside the cat, it backed away from him. He thought it was because the cat wasn't used to people, but it was really for another reason.

_What is __**he**__ doing here?_ The cat thought with venom. What was the little wimp doing in front of him?

"It's all right..." Kuroko held out his hand, hoping the cat would come closer. "I won't hurt you..."

_What the hell? _Against his will, Hanamiya felt his body approach the light blue haired male willingly. There was something that attracted him to the boy and his body moved to its desires. He purred when Kuroko placed a hand on his back, rubbing it in circles.

"See...there's nothing to be afraid of," Kuroko said to the cat with a smile on his face.

Hanamiya closed his eyes and snuggled closer to the cat, purring softly. He licked Kuroko's hand, making the widest smile he had ever seen cross his face.

Kuroko continued to do this until he realized that ten minutes passed by. "I have to leave," he mumbled to the cat and stood up. He gave the cat one last pat on the head before turning around and walking off.

A few seconds later, he glanced behind him. He had this creepy feeling that he was being followed. When he turned around though, nothing was there. He figured it was nothing and pushed the thought to the back of his mind. After a few more minutes of walking, he reached the gates that surrounded his small home. Kuroko pushed the gate and then turned around to close it. He jumped when he heard the familiar meow and looked down to see the same black cat from before.

The cat's dark eyes stared into his pale blue ones. It inched closer, moving one paw at a time until he was at Kuroko's feet. He looked up, sending Kuroko's heart fluttering from its adorableness and rubbed against his leg. Hanamiya's inner self smirked at his genius. There was no way the boy could resist his cuteness.

Kuroko kept his face placid; he didn't want the cat to realize that although he did love Nigou, he also had a soft spot for cats. "Sorry I can't bring you inside..."

"Meow?" _Shit this guy is better than I thought. How could he refuse such cuteness? I should be illegal._

Kuroko felt his determination weaken as the cat's eyes seemed to grow larger. "I—,"

"Tetsuya?"

Kuroko's mother called him from the door way. He turned around to greet her.

"What are you doing by the gate?"

"Um well..." Kuroko stepped back so she could see what was keeping him from going inside.

His mother gasped as her eyes laid on Hanamiya's. She rushed towards them, swiftly picking him up and twirled around, almost giving him whiplash. "What an adorable little thing!"

"Yeah, he followed me home."

Another gasp left her lips. "Oh my! What great taste you have." She nodded approvingly. "Anyone that loves my dear Tetsuya is a friend of mine. I'm sure you'll get along well with Nigou."

"Eh? Mom are you sure?" Kuroko tried to see if she wouldn't change her mind, but the woman already went inside their home.

"Of course I am! Look at this adorable face~," she gushed, holding Hanamiya in the air.

_I feel like I'm going to puke._

"Are you sure that Nigou won't get mad?" Kuroko's eyes darted around their living room, searching for the dog.

"Your father took Nigou out for a walk and won't be back for an hour or two. I swear the two may just be closer than you are with him!" She giggled. "Any way, you should take this cat up stairs so he can get comfortable being in this home."

"...Okay." Kuroko nodded. He was honestly really surprised that his mother was so easy going at the moment. She was always the bubbly type, but he didn't think it was to this extent. Then again she did openly accept Nigou. "Come here." He reached for the black cat that was still pretty dizzy from how hyper his mother was and headed up the stairs to his room.

It didn't take long and soon, he opened the door to his pretty much plain looking room. "Well here you are." Kuroko set him down on the carpet and scratched the back of his head. "It isn't much, but this is where I live." He then frowned when he remembered that cats can't talk and that he's an idiot.

"Meow." _Yeah, I've seen better. _Hanamiya jumped onto the bed, scrutinizing the bed and how comfortable it would be to sleep on. He walked in a circle, and stretched like a cat, well he is a cat, but he did it without thinking. His head snapped up when he heard stifled laughter. He glared at Kuroko.

"Ah sorry," Kuroko mumbled in apology and moved to scratch behind Hanamiya's ears. "You were just too cute."

_Wha–? _The small smile on Kuroko's face brought heat to his cheeks. He was sure that if he was human again, his face would resemble a ripe tomato. "Hiss!" Hanamiya jumped onto Kuroko's lap, trying to scratch him.

It was a wasted effort though because Kuroko had faster reflexes and caught him midair. He brought Hanamiya to his face with a condescending expression.

Hanamiya was scared for his life until Kuroko's frown broke into a smile. He was blinded for a second, allowing his cat instincts to take over and before he knew it, he started to lick Kuroko's face.

"Hehe stop it~," Kuroko giggled and let Hanamiya continue to lick his face until he accidentally licked his lips.

"POOF!"

Smoke surrounded the two of them and Kuroko ended up having a coughing fit. He waved the smoke away. When it cleared, his eyes met with the same dark eyes from before. Except now the eyes were bigger and mirrored his confused look. It took him a minute to register the fact that the black cat turned into a human...A human he wasn't on good terms with.

"Hanamiya-san," Kuroko said with a slight bitter tone than he intended.

"Kuroko-san..." Pain reflected in those deep eyes, almost as if Kuroko had slapped him right across the face with his favorite toy. It disappeared as quickly as it came and was replaced with a sarcastic smirk.

"You..." Kuroko glanced at what he was wearing and blushed. "Could you get dressed please?"

"Huh?" Hanamiya looked down, he wasn't even wearing underwear. "That fucking pink haired bitch!"

**-x-x-**

"So what you're trying to tell me is that Momoi-chan is a witch?" Kuroko questioned him as he sat on his black desk chair.

"Yes." Hanamiya nodded as he sat on the bed with his legs and arms crossed. He would lay down, but he was sure that it would look pretty suggestive, especially because he was naked only a few minutes before. He felt so violated. He wore a smaller than comfortable white shirt that was perfect on Kuroko, but not him. He also wore one of Kuroko's black basketball shorts. He felt a little weird because the cloth would rub against his crotch just by the slightest of movements. He objected to borrowing his underwear, his pride was too great for that. Not to mention that Kuroko would never let him live it down.

Kuroko ignored the look of discomfort emitting from him and continued to try to understand the situation the two were in. "And that she turned you into a cat for some reason?"

"Don't make it sound so simple!" Hanamiya shouted, standing up, but was pushed back onto the bed with a serious Kuroko holding a finger to his lips.

"Shh! Do you want my mom to come in? She knows that that shirt and shorts are mine, she washes them!" He shouted in a hushed voice.

Hanamiya was trying his hardest to keep down the urge to moa-...shout in agony due to the fact that Kuroko was currently laying on him, on top of his bed, and he didn't have underwear under the shorts that he was borrowing. "Could you get off of me?!" He bit his lip as another wave of plea- discomfort washed over him.

"Oh sorry." Kuroko mumbled, realizing the awkward position the two were in. He decided to sit down on the bed and face him.

"Jeez." Hanamiya grumbled and fixed his hair. "Back to what I was saying..." He coughed into his fist. "That witch kidnapped me as I was walking home from practice, I don't even know how since she lives far away from me...I woke up and I was tied to a chair in her basement! She started brewing this potion that changed from different colors to a light blue one and spoon fed me. All I want to do is return to how I was before."

"Okay." Kuroko nodded; finally he was able to make sense of the situation. He stood up and shot Hanamiya a small grin.

"Wait that's it?" Hanamiya stood up to. Due to his height, he looked down on Kuroko. "You're not gonna ask for more?"

"I don't see why I have to." Kuroko shrugged his shoulders. "This isn't the first time that Momoi-chan has done something like this."

"Wha–?"

"...She turned Midorima-kun into a carrot once."

Hanamiya gulped. He was glad that she didn't turn him into something worse. "What did he do?"

"He read the horoscope for her sign...Apparently being told that pink was the unlucky color of the day pissed her off."

**-x-x-**

"So what do you plan to do?" Hanamiya knew he was acting a little out of character, but waking up as a cat does things to a guy.

"I'm going to call her."

"...You're just going to call her?"

"Yeah."

"...And that's going to work because?"

"Because you followed the right person home."

Hanamiya sucked in a breath. The small smirk on Kuroko's face made his shorts itch.

Kuroko pulled out his cell phone and pressed one of the numbers on speed dial.

Hanamiya couldn't help the small stab of jealousy make his heart bleed. He kept her number on speed dial? So what if she wasn't the first one, the most he ever spoke to Kuroko before today was about him being a wimp. He didn't want to admit it, but Kuroko had left an impression on him that day. That pass took his breath away, literally. "God I'm so lame."

"Huh?" Kuroko turned around to face him, the phone planted on his ear.

"No, nothing."

"Ah hello Momoi-chan." Kuroko answered the phone, turning away slightly. He waited a couple of seconds to hear her reply. "You know what you did wrong."

Hanamiya could easily hear the high pitched voice on the other line, whining about how she didn't want to turn him back. He watched as Kuroko's eyebrows scrunched together as he waited patiently for Momoi to calm down.

Soon, Kuroko hung up the phone with a quiet, "Farewell," and he turned around.

The small frown on his face made him worried. "Well?"

"She...said okay." The small frown turned into a small smile.

Hanamiya desperately wanted to hug the boy, but he bit back the urge. "Thanks."

"No problem."

"So how are we supposed to reverse the effects?"

Kuroko flipped his phone open and read the text message that she sent him. "You're supposed to have the person you love kiss you..."

"WHAT?!" His cheeks were set aflame and his heart was beating erratically in his chest. "Give me that!" He snatched the phone and scrolled through it. He wasn't joking. The phone vibrated in his hands, she sent another text message. "I'm not letting you go unscathed." _This bitch._

"Hanamiya-san?" Kuroko's voice sounded louder than before.

"Huh?" He turned around to see that Kuroko was right behind him. "Woah!" He exclaimed in surprise as he felt Kuroko's hands grip the shirt he was borrowing and pull him down. Their lips met and for a second, Hanamiya could taste the sweet _sweet_ essence of vanilla. "You –,"

"Don't think that I didn't notice how tight my shorts are on you."

"..." The blush from before grew and spread all over his body.

"Let's make sure that the potion has worn off completely..." Kuroko smashed their lips once more.

It was quite unexpected. But Hanamiya couldn't stop himself from thinking: _I could get used to this._

**-x-x-**

"Ah. Young love," Kuroko's mother sighed as she watched the two make out through the windows. "I remember when I was that age." She let the curtains fall back to its original place and sat down at the small table. "You made a lovely potion dear. I'm glad that Tetsuya could finally find the person for him."

"Aw thank you Mrs. Kuroko! I knew the two would be good together. Thanks for the recipe," Momoi took the small cup in front of her and smiled before taking a dainty sip.

"Oh no Satsuki-chan. The pleasure is all mine."

**-x-x-**

**Sometimes I wonder where I get these weird thoughts for fics...Huh.**

**Anyway, I hope you liked it! Please review! My next up date will be a chapter of Music Is What Drives The Soul. Ugh I start my senior year of high school on the 14****th****. A new state, a new city, a new house, and a new school...at least it will be my last. Wish me luck guys! Q~Q I'll need it.**


End file.
